Through New Eyes
by LesboDyke
Summary: Myka and her brother Pete are new transfer students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Helena is in her seventh year and only really has two friends, Claudia and Jinks who are both in Ravenclaw. Femmeslash, Smut in later chapters and lots of feeeeeeeeeelings!


**Pauley: This is proof I should never be given Caffienne. Myka/HG and Hogwarts -_- Anyway, hope you all enjoy~!**

* * *

Helena couldn't find anywhere to sit. Claudia and Jinks were sat with their Ravenclaw friends, and she was fully aware that she was oh so very less than welcome within that group. She could sit with the other Slytherin's, but the idea of that turned her stomach. She was proud of her house, all her family had been in this house, but she wasn't evil, despite people's initial impression. She was driven, determined and would fight to get to where she had to go no matter what, that's why she was in this house.

She was nearing the back of the train and it was becoming pretty apparent she was going to have no choice but to sit with the other Slytherin's. Just as she was about to turn back, she saw an empty compartment. As she slid the door open, she realised she was wrong. There was someone in here, a girl with crazy brown curls and large glasses, her nose in a book and a smile on her face. Sat next to her was a cage with a Ferret inside. That was not a normal pet for Hogwarts... was that even allowed?

"Oh... Hello?" The girl spoke and her voice had a distinctly American ring to it. Not quite 'yankee-doodle-dandy' but definitely not from this country. She closed the book, leaving her thumb in to keep her page as she smiled up at Helena.  
"Can I help you?" She asked and then Helena realised she'd been stood there just staring at her. No wonder she sounded slightly nervous.

"I was just... looking for somewhere to sit." Helena explained, her voice quiet as she bit her lip. She'd never seen this girl before so either she was a very mature first year _or_ she was a transfer, which was strange.  
The girl motioned out to all the seats avaliable within the compartment and smiled wider.

"You're welcome to sit with us. My Brother will be back soon, but I'm sure he won't mind." She chuckles quietly to herself and Helena found herself fully entranced by the sound. She wanted to hear more of it, be the cause of it.  
Rather than voice the strange thoughts, however, she smiled in return and took the seat opposite the girl, staring down at her lap. Not being sure of what to say was not a common occurrence for Helena Georgina Wells, but it was one she was unfortunately experiencing right this second.  
"Myka." The girl said after a moment of silence and Helena's head shot up so fast she was sure she could have suffered whiplash.

"Pardon?" She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. Was that a spell? Some strange American greeting? The girl chuckled again and Helena chose to ignore how light the sound made her feel.

"My name. It's Myka." The girl, Myka, explained and Helena nodded, her cheeks colouring in shame that she hadn't realised, or even thought to ask. The girls hand swam into her vision as she held it out towards Helena.

"Helena." She offered, taking her hand and shaking it. Her skin was calloused, like sandpaper. She was clearly someone who worked a lot.

The door swung open again, causing Helena to jolt backwards, rapidly pulling her hand away from the sunkissed one it had been holding. A tall boy, who would have looked menacing if not for the dopey grin on his face. He blanked Helena completely, maybe he hadn't spotted her, and plonked himself next to Myka.

"Mykes, they have the _greatest_ pumpkin Pasties here!" He exclaimed and it was then Helena noticed the pile of pastries in his arms. Myka rolled her eyes and gently pushed her glasses higher up her nose.

"Pete..." She sighed, sounding exasperated. Perhaps this was the brother she had mentioned. With a mouthful of food he smiled at Helena.

"Hello!" He greeted, or at least that was Helena's assumption of what came out of his mouth, bar the crumbs that is. Myka punched his arm roughly and frowned at him.

"Pete!" This time it was more a whine, but still exasperated. Helena fought a laugh, thinking of her own brother. He was three years older than her, had graduated three years ago and was on track to become and Auror. They had never had this kind of relationship. Charles and her behaved more like distant cousins than brother and sister.  
"Pete, this is Helena." Myka's voice snapped her from her thoughts and she smiled, offering her hand out to the boy. Pete gripped it, his hand firm and his fingers nearly squashing her hand.

"Hello." She managed to squeak out through the pain, cradling her hand to her stomach subtly once it was released. Pete shot her an apologetic grin and Myka had her head in her hands.

"Pumpkin Pasty?" He offered and this time Helena was _certain_ she heard his sister groan through her fingers. She politely declined and bit her lip to hold in the laughter, knowing that it would be rude.

Myka peeked through her fingers at Helena and she could see a smile gracing the American's face, so she did the polite thing and smiled back.

Pete quickly busied himself with... actually Helena wasn't sure, but she also wasn't entirely sure that she _wanted_ to know. Myka returned to her book, every so often looking over the top to smile at Helena, causing her heart to thump harder every time. The way her eye's crinkled, they shot pangs of longing through Helena's heart. Longing for... what exactly? She wasn't sure and that fact worried her. Helena wasn't used to feelings she couldn't explain. She was always in control, never lost her decorum. But glancing at Myka, she couldn't help her bodies reactions. She must research this, she made a note to speak to Claudia later. Having Ravenclaw friends made things like this so much easier.

Speaking of Ravenclaw, her next question voiced itself without her permission.

"So what houses are you guys in?" Myka's head appeared from behind her book and her shoulders shrugged as her brother spoke.

"Dunno. We're getting sorted when we get there." He explained as Myka nodded, still smiling slightly at Helena.  
"What about you?" Pete asked, just as Myka's mouth open to ask the exact same question.

"I'm... Slytherin." Helena admitted and she waited for the judgement. Unless it was in your blood, not many people liked the Slytherin's, as was well known. Pete reacted the way most people would, he began eyeing her suspiciously, but Myka continued to smile as she nodded.

"A noble house indeed." She said, not a hint of mocking in her voice. Helena allowed a smile onto her face, refusing to look at Pete who continued to eye her as if she were a Death Eater rather than a schoolgirl.

The rest of the train ride passed in much the same manner, Helena and Myka speaking together about literature, schooling and at one point the Ferret (Named Pete after her Brother, and since it wasn't expressly forbidden she was exploiting a loophole) while Pete the human stared daggers at Helena.

Part way through, Pete did leave to get changed and Helena had to fight not to peek at Myka as she herself changed into her robes. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw Myka staring at her, using the window as a reflective device. But she refused to raise her hopes. She'd done that before and it hadn't ended well.

So instead she decided to do the very British thing, and squash her feelings, ignoring them spectacularly.

* * *

**Pauley: Please Review~! Second Chapter will be up once I've written it~! =3**


End file.
